Personal computer systems have become common tools in modern society. One of the most important uses for personal computers is electronic mail (email). Personal computer users use email to send notes and computer files to other computer users.
Many personal computer users also use small portable palmtop computer systems such that the personal computer user can carry important personal information. To store the important personal information, palmtop computer systems usually provide Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a daily organizer, and a To-Do list applications.
In addition to the Personal Information Management (PIM) applications, it would be desirable to have an email application on the palmtop computer system. The email application would allow the user to send and receive email messages using the palmtop computer system.
Although an email application on palmtop computer system would be very useful, such an application can create problems. For example, would incoming email arrive on the desktop personal computer system, the portable computer system or both? Furthermore, if the user deleted an email message on one of the two computer systems, should that email message appear on the other computer system? Thus, it would be desirable to have an email application for a palmtop computer system that is completely in synchronization with an email application on a desktop personal computer system.